Talk:White Moa
They Are Real They are real, i saw a huge flock of em in Drakkar Lake. But they were only there the first time i entered the zone, i never saw them again Ssj2TrunksB 20:05, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :they're real I saw them twice they seem to run away as soon as you approach them I took a screen shot I'll see if i can find it Miki123troll 20:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I see them every time I leave Sifhalla, one got stuck when they started "stampeding" away on a centaur or w/e their called in GW:EN. Ill try to tame one and let you guys know how it goes. -Enkil :::You can't charm them though.70.112.54.142 20:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That's so disappointing. I saw them too and wanted one badly. :::::You can't charm them?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maybe you'll be able to in the actual, real game...or so I pray... -_- Arshay Duskbrow 22:04, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I just charmed one, Keep zoning into dakkar lake until u see them, then just target one andd charm, he will start running away but it dosnt affect spell and he dosnt attack i found one out side with a heard of like 20 of them :That pictures shows it as "Pet", and there was someone else in-game saying they'd charmed one, so they are charmable. I must get one... Arshay Duskbrow 01:23, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Once and for all, they ARE Charmable. There's just no substitute for checking things out yourself instead of listening to others. That other picture above, says "Pet" already, so I knew it had to be possible. There was nothing to it. I left Sifhalla from the South exit, saw a flock, targetted one, hit Charm Animal and did it. The Moa didn't even go hostile. Arshay Duskbrow 09:52, 25 August 2007 (CDT) they randomly spawn just try going into the town near there and run out and in till u see like 20 of them in a group and u can tame 1 :When I charmed mine the name changed to Fluffy, which was my lasts pet name.. Bug or is it like that for every animal?--King Of Kamelott 12:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's normal. --Curse You 13:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Jaga Moraine The anon edit was mine. They were in the north-eastern corner when I found them. If you really really want a screenshot, I'll put one up. - SpectrusT 17:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I've also seen them there. Solis 22:10, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Evolution I evolved one to aggressive but its HP didn't decrease by 30 like normal. instead its armor seems to have dropped since it is taking lots more damage Lizardman175 17:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I observed something similar. I evolved some Black/White Wolves to Dire, level 20 - and they still have 480 HP. They should have 420 as my other dire pets. This is odd indeed! --84.147.105.204 14:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Grah... I trained my Black Wolf to level 20 as a Hearty and he has no health bonus. Any research done on the damage bonus? Maybe since these pets are new, they haven't been programmed any other way than Elder. That would also explain why they don't grow. — Ness 21:18, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's dying way too easy...I may drop a note to Gaile about this on her page... Arshay Duskbrow 03:28, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm new to editing so could someone please add this to the article. I have done some damage tests on the white moa. It has an armor rating of 0, which means it's taking 3 times the amount of damage than at 60 armor (337 dmg with fireball). Casion 18:22, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::hmm. What lvl was the moa that you were testing?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:24, 29 August 2007 (CDT) What Sifhalla exit do you take? Northern or Southern? I am yet to see them at all, and I have tried each exit thousands of times. What do you do? Is there a knack or something? :South exit of Sifhalla to the Drakkar lake, can take a while to do. Just keep zoning and they will be there at some point. Lizardman175 08:26, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :I charmed mine outside Olafstead. Just head straight out, around the raised path you have to take, and they'll be right out there with the bison. I dunno if it was a bug or not, but they actually ran toward me, so I was able to capture one without any hassle.Genofreek 01:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Any one else thinking... Chocobo's? We have red, white, and black Moa's now. Do we get green, blue, and yellow in GW2?--Sir Franz 10:53, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Maybe Moas will be available as mounts in GW2 :P MageMontu 06:51, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Kweh! Sirocco 15:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT)